Scars
by RainyWriter
Summary: Gimli and his friendship with Merry. Oneshot. Songfic. Better summary inside. Mostly follows the real story except for Gimli being an idiot on the river.


A fic about Gimli. We never see enough of him (or Legolas, of course.) and I heard this song (which I don't own) by Miley Cyrus called Scars, and the line "I would run a thousand miles" caught my attention because *duh* Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran a long way for their friends. Could there have once been a very good friendship between him and Merry or Pippin?

* * *

_I can pretend that I don't see you_  
_I can pretend I don't wanna hold you when you're around_  
_When you're a around_  
_I can't say that nothing was right_  
_But we know if I looked in your eyes I'd break down_  
_Yeah let's break down_

Gimli looked straight at Merry when Merry wasn't looking. He always pretended that he couldn't see the annoying little Hobbit, could pretend that he didn't like him. But the truth is that he still liked him, even after their fight in Lothlorian. He just knew that they could still be friends. There had never been anything more than a good friendship between them, or any of the members of the Fellowship. He wished he and Merry could break down the wall they had put between themselves that night. Merry was sitting in the canoe, laughing with Pippin. His thoughts were interrupted by Legolas.

"Is there something we should know about you and one of the young Hobbits, Gimli?" Legolas had the most patronizing smile upon his face.

"No, there isn't, you stupid annoying elf! And even if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, but Gimli, I was so sure that you had a crush on Merry-"

Gimli actually growled this time. "LEAVE ME ALONE, LEGOLAS! I do not want to talk about it." He turned away. Aragorn called from the front boat to ask ef everything was alright. Gimli muttered "Yes, everything is just wonderful, Aragorn, except for the fact that I am stuck in a boat with the most annoying elf in Middle Earth. Yes, everything is just fine."

"I apologize, Gimli." Gimli looked up at Legolas, sure it was a trick. It was. " I didn't know your feelings for Merry were that strong…"

Gimli jumped to his feet, ignoring cries from all the boats for him to stop. He grabbed his ax from near his feet. "Not one more word, Legolas." He shifted his stance and raised his ax- and the canoe capsized…

_If I could have just one night_  
_to be with you and make it right_  
_What we were and what we are is hidden in the scars_  
_If I could take you there_  
_I won't let go_  
_This I swear_  
_You won't have to wonder what we are_  
_'Cause you won't have to ever look too far_  
_It's in the scars_  
_It's hidden in the scars_

They had really become friends after Moria. They had fought alongside, as Bilbo and the twelve dwarves had done so many years before. They had the battle scars to prove it. Gimli glanced at his exposed arm, and the long scar that he had gotten before Merry had killed the Orc attacking him. Minutes later, Gimli had killed the Orc attacking Merry. After Gandalf fell, they had comforted each other. He knew that if he could have a few hours one night to explain, to be with Merry, all could be forgiven and they could be friends again. Gimli shivered in his wet clothes. He would talk tomorrow. They were waiting for Frodo to come back, and then they would decide their next step. After all, it was only 24 hours. What could happen to Merry in that time, even idiot that was.

_If I told you that I'm doing alright without you_  
_It'd be a lie_  
_But I could try_  
_I'd run a thousand miles_  
_Believe me

* * *

_  
_You're the only one I want to free me to break down_  
_Yeah let's break down_

_Gimli had tried to tell Mer_ry last night that he was ok. It was a lie. But he had tried, and it was the thought that counted. He cursed under his breath, panting. Oh no, it would have been too nice for fate to let him talk to Merry. Instead, the stupid hobbits had gotten themselves kidnapped. He kept groaning and complaining to the tireless elf and the stupid Ranger that they were going too fast, too hard, too far. But really, Gimli didn't mind. He could feel himself slipping into a cage of depression. He knew Merry was the only one who could break him out. He didn't mind running a thousand miles if it meant he could see his small friend and feel happy again.

_Yeah I'll tell you all my secrets_  
_All the ones I've kept inside_  
_And I'll give you all the reasons_  
_That you faded from my life_

When he did see Merry again, he felt guilty. Here was the friend he had told all his secrets to, had chased halfway across Middle Earth. And he didn't care as much anymore. When Legolas had helped him in Rohan,the beginnings of a bond, even stronger than the one between him and Merry, forming. He and Merry were friends again, but not the same as they had been, but that was okay. The scars would bind them forever, but they could have other friends. He would never have been able to compete with Pippin, anyway.

_I won't let go_  
_This I swear_  
_You won't have to wonder what we are_  
_'Cause you won't have to ever look too far_  
_It's in the scars_  
_It's hidden in the scars

* * *

_

**A.N.**

So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Just weird? I would love some reviews, please. Should I do more songfics like this?


End file.
